Being a Vampire
by Aroosa
Summary: In episode 12 S1 ,What if Yui wakes up not as a human but as a Vampire. Obviously it's not going to be easy for her, a catholic softhearted ex human, Let's see how the Sakamakis will help her in getting accustomed to this new vampiric life.
1. I am a Vampire?

(abc) = author notes  
'abc' = Thinking  
"abc" =Talking  
"ABC" = shouting  
 **-ABC-** = when the scene changes  
 **-ABC-** = when time changes or time skips

* * *

-This story takes place just after Yui awakens-

Yui's eyebrows twitches and soon she opens her pink irises only to meet with a pair of emerald acidic eyes of a certain red haired Vampire "Ayato-kun" she called his name.

"Yo" the male greeted while flashing her a smile , it wasn't his usual mischievous smirk but a pure smile

Yui raised her arm, shocked that she is still alive after that terrible stab she inflicted herself "I am alive?" She asked more like to herself , then turned her face to a side to meet the stares of all the Sakamakis , Each one wore a kind smile and even though some of them weren't smiling, they were happy for her that she woke up.

Yui then sat up on the couch and then a terrible urge of thirst hit her so she uttered "I am so thirsty.." she never experienced such kind of thirst, it was really extreme and somehow different. 'maybe cause you just experienced near death' she assured herself

Ayato stood up and turned his gaze to a butler nearby "You heard her" he ordered, The butler nodded and soon came with a glass of water. Ayato picked up the glass and handed her "Here"

Yui gratefully took it gulped down the water , but she still feel the thirst. 'maybe if I get some fresh air it will go away' she then turned her gaze to the brothers "I would like to go to my room" she said softly.

Reiji fixed his glasses "very well then, No one will disturb you until you recover fully" he said while looking at his brothers with a warning expression.

Yui smiled weakly and got up from the couch she walked to her room, she felt really weak after all the commotion and now she can finally rest peacefully. Yui turned down the door knob and entered her room and after taking a nice warm bath she went straight to the balcony,after changing to her usual attire. She stood there for like 10 minutes , enjoying the peace and smell of roses until a certain someone joined her as well

"Ayato-kun" Yui turned to Ayato who just came at her balcony, surprising that usually she would jump when the brothers came out of nowhere and surprises her, but this time she somehow knew that Ayato was coming. Weird

Ayato quietly handed her the cross she always kept with herself.

Yui smiled at his act, She knew how all the brothers weren't that bad and sadist , they showed their kind side every now and then. She gratefully took it and thanked him "Thank you" She smiled but soon her smile was replaced with frown, her eyes getting wide as she felt her thirst increasing and increasing to the point that she knelt down holding her stomach "gah" she whimpered.

"Oi Yui ! what's happening?" Ayato knelt infront of her with concern in his eyes

"Its .. I can't control it .. the th-thirst" She managed to say and looked at him. Her eyes glowed as she for the first time noticed that how good Ayato smelled, His scent was so luring somehow.

"Hah? Do you need water? juice ? what do you want?!" He asked with worried eyes.

Her mind was racing at what she exactly wanted , it wasn't water nor any juice then what?

" I.. I don't know" She gripped the cloth near her chest trying to breath. She looked up at him and her eyes set on his neck,that's it that's what she needed all long "I ... need your ... blood" her eyes shone with hunger

Before Ayato could response her , She jumped at him like a hungry animal, pinning the male vampire down on the floor

"Oi! what are you doing chichinashi!" he asked with both confusion and anger.

"You smell good" she replied , her face was looking as if bewitched by the smell of his blood

"What the-" Ayato spoke but was cut off when Yui , out of nowhere plunged her newly developed fangs in his neck. The fangs grew about an hour ago so they were just able to dug tiny holes from which Yui could quench her thirst

Yui moaned lightly at the taste, it was her first time drinking blood and still because of her vampirish instincts she fully enjoyed the blood.

"O-Oi! its enough now" Ayato spoke up but gained only some satisfied moans as a response from the hungry vampire blonde. He was a vampire and infact a pure blooded, fully grown mature vampire, he could easily push her away if he wanted to but didn't.

After half or one minute, Yui pulled away her fangs from his neck and sighed in relief, her shining eyes went back to normal. A small smile was present on her face as a drop of his blood trail down her chin. She turned her head to her left where the window to her balcony was, she could see her reflection it, her eyes widened as she saw the scene.  
She above Ayato, his neck punctured and blood dripping from it, Blood present on her lips. She quickly regretted what she just did and backed away from him , scooting to the wall nearby. Yui hugged her knees close to her chest while shock was written all over her face "I-I-I hurt you.. w-why did I drank your bl-blood!"

Ayato sat up on the floor and wiped the blood on his neck with his hand and then licked it "seems like that one of the potion's side effect was to turn you into a vampire" he said more like to himself.

The statement sent Yui to a shock 'what? it couldn't be,I am a monster..' she hugged her knees even tighter.

Ayato soon noticed this and asked "Oi.. what are you getting gloomy about? you should be proud that you're a vampire like me" he proudly pointed at himself.

"I don't want to .." she sniffed "I don't want to be like you!" she yelled with anger flashing in her eyes.

Ayato stood there with a blank expression then soon irritation appeared on his face "what did you say!" he said , marching towards her

This made Yui back off a little and completely stick to the wall, She gulped in fear and shut her eyes , getting ready for the worst. She knew what you'll get by talking back to Ayato sakamaki. But all she got was a pat on the head so she looked up at him

"Araa Araa.. having you Vampire is really going to be troublesome" He said with a sigh then flashed her a small smile

Yui looked up at him, shocked by the sudden change of his behavior "But.. But.."

"tch , you're a Vampire now so accept it already Idiot!" He said in a colder tone than before making Yui flinch a bit

"I understand" she looked down 'even if I am Vampire now, I won't hurt innocent people' she thought to herself and then stood up from the floor and noticed that Ayato has been staring at her "uhm..." she started , feeling uncomfortable by his stare

"your smell..."

"I-I just took a bath! Thats rude"

"Not that you Idiot!" Ayato sighed then again fixed his gaze at her "Its you scent. since you're a vampire now, it has changed as well" then a grin plastered on his face "I wonder if the taste of your blood has changed as well"

Yui gulped and backed away from him so she was now leaning to the Glass door which lead to her room "But I am a V-vampire now, you can't-"

"You are a Vampire doesn't mean that I can't drink blood from you" He replied and advanced towards the scared girl

Yui shut her eyes tight 'I don't want it to repeat again, all that bites, sucking , I Don't' she then opened her eyes and then (as always) pushes him away with all the strength she could muster but since she is a Vampire now, her strength is doubled and she accidentally pushes him more than need and thus Ayato crashes against the balcony's railings

He rubbed his back and glared at her "Why you little"

"I-I am sorry Ayato-kun, I didn't mean to hurt you this much" She became even more flustered , looking here and there

Ayato got up on his feet and sighed "Come on, we're going to see Reiji" he said and without waiting for her reply dragged her to his laboratory.

 **SCENE:REIJI'S LABORATORY**

"now open your mouth" Reiji ordered the new Vampire of the house and as she opens he examines her mouth finding two small fangs , though it weren't like theirs, fully grown sharp ones, but it were sharp enough to pierce small holes in skin.

"I didn't realise that my potion had a side effect" He said while holding his chin

"So you're saying that she'll be a vampire forever?" Ayato confirmed him while leaning to the wall opposite to her

"it seems so" Reiji straightened up and turned to his younger red haired half brother "But she isn't fully developed yet"

"It'll be troublesome"

"How many times I have told you Shu to not enter room without permission or knocking" Reiji glared at the eldest blonde Sakamaki brother.

"eeeh~ So Bitch-chan is really a vampire like us too, sounds fun"

Yui gasped as she heard this right behind her "Laito-kun! Don't scare me like that" she said, turning around, on which the Fedora Hatted Vampire stuck his tongue out playfully.

Reiji fixed his glasses "Seriously those manners" and glared at all of them (Subaru and Kanato also joined in) who were gathered around Yui. "But she isn't fully developed right now" He said while looking at her

"What do you mean?" Asked Subaru, confused by what his older half brother meant

"I mean she does have fangs and need blood but she isn't strong enough like us and have no control on her newly found strength and also I believe she is incapable of using 'teleportation' and other abilities" Reiji explained thoroughly

Ayato then proudly pointed at himself "you don't have to worry about that, Ore sama will take care of this and make her the 2nd best vampire of the house" He said proudly referring himself as the best one

Laito giggled "eh, I'll also teach Bitch-chan about alot of new things, How fun it'll be"

"Yui-san please do make me and Teddy the cakes we order, its also training" kanato giggled childishly

"Tch, Don't come near me, Or I'll break you even if you're a vampire now" said Subaru in his usual tsundere manner

"Just don't spoil my music and let me sleep and you'll be fine" Said Shu with another yawn

"Tch,spineless... I will make sure to train you to act like a proper lady" Said Reiji as he fixed his glare at her along with all the brothers

Yui simply nodded at him "Hai.." she looked down 'will my life change .. or not?' she thought to herself then looked up, determined

'I am a vampire now' 

* * *

**A/N:-**

 _Please tell me your opinions in your reviews.  
Thanks for reading and liking my story (^_^)_


	2. Potato workout

(abc) = author notes  
'abc' = Thinking  
"abc" =Talking  
"ABC" = shouting  
 **-ABC-** = when the scene changes  
 **-ABC-** = when time changes or time skips

* * *

Flowers... Colorful, bright and beautful flowers. Yui was in a garden full of flowers. She was laughing while running through them , the birds chirping and sun shining brightly over them. Yui ran to the end of those flowers and stood at the peak of a mount . She looked down and saw a deep lake , The waves were almost terrifying. Yui gupled and stepped back but heard

"Chichinashi.."

Yui shrieked as she was pushed by her back to the lake. She shrieked looking back to see a red haired person smirking at her. She couldn't do anything else and fell into the deepness of cold water.

"Oi! Wake up you Idiot"

Yui gasped and sat on her bed, breathing hard "it.. was a dream?" she asked to herself but noticed something "w-why am I wet?!" she asked and then looked at the face of the culprit standing by the side of the bed

"heh, you finally woke up" Said Ayato with a satisfied grin on his face. He was holding an empty bucket ,probably emptied by pouring all the water on her

"Why would you do that! Its January Ayato-kun! I'll catch a cold like this" She wrapped her arms around her dripping wet sitting on her bed

Ayato rolled his eyes at her "you're a vampire now, you can't catch colds..Now come" He said grabbing her one arm and pulling her out of the bed

"Come?! but where? the sun is still up." she looked outside the window showing an evening time

"Tch.. Did you forget already? Its 'your vampire training' " He declares with crossed arms

"My vampire training..." Yui repeats, not sure about what he's talking about. Now she noticed Ayato wasn't in his casual clothes but a ... tracksuit ?

"yeah, now get up and wear this..we're doing a workout" He simply ordered and threw a set of light grey colored tracksuit at her as well , which matched his dark grey Tracksuit

Yui stared at the suit "But I don't remember you guys doing..." She lifted her head to ask but Ayato was already gone, She sighed at herself,staring the suit and finally got up from her bed.

 **-SCENE: MANSION'S GARDEN-**

Fully dressed in her track suit, hair tied into a ponytail. Yui walked to their garden where Ayato told her to come "work out he said..hmm" She said to herself looking for him. He told her that he'll train her and knowing Ayato he'll probably cause her as much trouble as he could. She has brought 2 water bottles for them as well "well if he is going through trouble to train me then I should try my best too" She said to herself then turned around to look for him "But where is he..." But her waiting came to an end when she heard the red haired male's voice.

"You're up huh? .. Good for a beginner such as yourself chichinashi"

Yui turned around "Ah, Ayato-kun Good Morni ..ni...ni" and was about to greet him when she saw what Ayato was carrying. A 20 kg potato sack?!

"whats with you...I did tell you we'll do a workout and so this is it" He said putting the sack on the ground like it was nothing heavy.

"But I thought we'll start from something simple ...l-like jogging?" Yui replied still staring at the potato sack

Ayato simply rolled his eyes at her and ignoring her protests he made her do the warm ups

 **-AFTER 10 MINUTES OF WARM UPS-**

"Ok chichinashi ..I am letting it go" Ayato said while carrying the potato sack just above her back

Yui nodded after getting tired of protesting against a stubborn vampire such as Ayato "But slowly okay.."

Ayato shrugged and dropped the 20 kg potato on her back and in another second Yui was on the ground with the sack on top of her back

Ayato being the gentle person he is

started to laugh at her instead of helping her "Hahaha, Chichinashi you're this frail, even after becoming a vampire?!"

Somehow Yui managed to push the sack off her and sat on the ground rubbing her back "you don't have to laugh that much..I am still a newbie ..." She said with a pout

"tch fine fine ... Ore-sama will decrease the weight because he's so kind" Ayato said proudly and took out some potatoes from it,collecting them in another sack making the previous sack of 10 Kg "better? Now you should be able to carry this"

"well yeah...I think now I can... Alright!" She exclaimed determined and turned her back at him, folding her arms behind so he can place the sack on her

Ayato as told, picked up the sack and placed it in her arms making Yui bend backwards a bit but she stomped her foot hard on the ground maintaining her slowly started to walk forward,not wanting to give up so early

"You call this a workout?. Jog chichinashi jog!" he orders while walking with her, his arms crossed behind his head

"Ayato-kun this is so heavy, I possibly can't jog with it" She said, already panting from the weight

"hmmm?" Ayato stopped walking and let her walk ahead of her. A devilish smirk appeared on his face as an idea came into his mind

Sweat drops started to roll from the sides of her forehead as she kept walking with the sack 'No ..I must do it' she kept telling her this when she felt a small hit on her leg , she trembled a bit but ignoring it she walked more and again she felt a hit , this time on the back of her head "oww" she exclaimed and turned her head back and looked down to see a ..potato? She looked up at Ayato standing with the sack of the rest 10 kg potato sack .he was wearing a smirk on his face, he had another potato in his hand, tossing it and then threw it in her direction

Yui gasped and stepped aside dodging it "W-what are you doing?" She asked him shocked and mad at the same time

"you can dodge it chichinashi but without letting go of the sack cause if you do so then Ore-sama have to punish you" He replied with a lopsided grin and then playfully threw another potato in her direction

"what? No! you can't - kya!" She again dodged it and then seeing no other way, started to run to the other direction,not caring about the weight that was practically killing her back

"hah? whats the matter chichinashi? thats the fastest you can run" Ayato shouted while jogging behind her throwing potatoes every now and then at her from which she could hardly dodge

At last she reached the entrance of the mansion ,The soul left her legs and she dropped the sack and leaned to the wall and then slide down, trying to catch her breath

"Tired already? what about next round?" Ayato said, chuckling at her almost broken body

"I...I don't even...have the energy to...stand.." She replied between her pants for air

Ayato faked a pout and crossed his arms "you're too frail, it can't be helped , I'll call it a day then" he declared and when he looked back down at her, he found her already asleep because of tiredness "Tch be grateful for this chichinashi" He leaned closer to her and picked her up ,his left arm beneath her knees and right arm supporting her back and lead her back inside the mansion.

He led her to her room and lied her sleeping frail body back on the bed and covered it with a blanket and once again the dreams took over her after the tiresome day.

* * *

 **A/N:-  
** Thanks for checking my story  
Which character you want me to do the next scenario with?  
Read and Review  
see you again fellows ^_^/


End file.
